mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
United Empire
The United Empire of Greater Ersos, also known as the Greater Ersosian Empire or simply the United Empire, is a direct continuation of the Cidellian Empire. Proclaimed in 1356 AF, it is the result of Cidellian Emperor Tiberius XI's unification of the peninsula. It is one of the most diverse nations in the known world, with Yurtians, Clavicans, Frumantans, and various smaller cultures dominating the northern half (known as Goratina), and Heartlanders, Hellevones, Berts, Gralluvians, and Marforians dominating the southern half (known as Ersos or Cidel). History Background The thought of a unified peninsula was never a true nationalist ideal. The thought of Greater Ersosian nationalism only began to take hold with Tiberius's victories over the Goratinans at Evelym, and it existed only in the minds of the Ersosians within the Cidellian Empire. Unification, while portrayed as the real motivation, was simply an excuse for outright conquest. See: Cidelo-Goratinan War In the wake of the Cidelo-Goratinan War, with Cidellian Emperor Tiberius standing victorious over the Sultan-Chiefs and various factions of Goratina and the recent territorial acquisition of New Muskovitzia from Rultzven, he opted to form a new Empire to consolidate his holdings. Inheriting everything from the Cidellian Empire, it stood by the newly-forming pan-nationalist sentiment in Ersos: The Unification of the Peninsula and all surrounding lands. The Tiberian Era As Tiberius was coronated as Greater Ersosian Emperor, a war was sparked in the Valley between the Rultzveni government and the Grapefruitian government, both of which were allied to the Empire. To Grapefruitia's side came Paxis, Invernesse, Eratium, and the Central Aegian Federation (which, at the time, was thought to be the dominant state in Aegis). To Rultzven's side came only one ally: the incredibly militant state of Aloitec (thought to be inferior to the CAF, but dangerous), ruled by the competent and powerful Duke Samuel. The beginning of the war saw a massive mobilization by the Grapefruitian Alliance towards the Rultzveni border as Rultzven did its best to man its forts and defend its borders. During that time, as the Valley put its eyes on Rultzven, they neglected to properly assess the threat that Aloitec posed. Within a few weeks, in a brilliant series of strategic maneuvers, the Paxian Army of Aegis and the CAF's own army were in ruins at the hands of the Reich. Liberating Haven and proceeding to seize almost the entire CAF in the span of a few months, Aloitec was making massive strides in the Aegian theatre, but was unable to help their allies in Rultzven, who were quickly being crushed by Grapefruitia, Paxis, and their allies. In the first months of the war, the United Empire remained neutral. Tiberius sympathized with the Rultzveni cause, and secretly wished to help, but the Empire lacked a blue-water navy and modern army. As both Grapefruitia and Paxis committed to the war, however, Tiberius ordered the seizure of Paxian New Muskovitzia and the Grapefruitian islands to the south of Ersos. Both attacks were met with extreme anger by the powers, but not with declarations of war due to the difficulty of attacking the Peninsula without a strong supply base in the region. Tiberius was now master of the peninsula region. In the months following his seizure of the foreign colonies, along with his seizure of all Paxian industry in Greater Ersos, hatred grew in Paxis towards the United Empire. Following the Great War's conclusion, with Rultzven partitioned and Aloitec as master of Aegis, another Great War seemed initially possible as Paxis and Grapefruitia looked towards the possibility of retribution and Tiberius mobilized his now-modern army. However, tensions quickly dissipated as the two powers realized how expensive and pointless such a war would be. Over the decades that followed the Great War, two distinct power blocs formed among the great powers. The first, dominated by Aloitec and the United Empire, and the second, dominated by Paxis and Grapefruitia. The two blocs, opposed to the interests of one another, would conflict for centuries. Emperor Tiberius I died forty-four years into his reign as Greater Ersosian Emperor, leaving behind a revitalized, reformed, and powerful Empire as his legacy. In the following years, historians would refer to his reign over the Greater Ersosian Empire as "The Tiberian Era". The Post-Tiberian period Following the death of Tiberius, Prince Imperial Alexius, then in his sixties, was crowned Emperor Alexius I. He had served as a general, governor, and aide in the running of the Empire under his father, but by the time of his coronation, he was already an old man. Despite his age, he continued his father's work, further consolidating and strengthening the Empire through further reforms and overhauls. He reigned a total of twelve years, dying at the age of seventy-four. By the death of Alexius's reign, however, it could be said that the reforms started in Tiberius's years were complete. The Bloc Conflict The Atomic Era and the Space Race The Eve of the Great Leap Geography Politics Economy Culture Category:Nations Category:CS1 Category:CIS